The sonnet of Love and Lyell
by EvanD
Summary: Charlie has had it with being quiet he plans to tell the girl he loves that he loves her... and whats this... Lyell?


Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Children of The Red King books?! NO!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charlie sighed sitting up in bed and turning to try and sleep some more. But, ah it was no use, he was awake. Slowly, he sat up, and drew out his flashlight. Glancing around he noticed everyone was asleep soundly in their beds. Silently, he crept out and began to walk down the still-not-completely-familiar-halls of Bloor's Academy. He had done this often lately, but he still loved the feel of being safe, alone but safe. Suddenly there was the soft thudding of another set of footsteps, but in his slight confusion Charlie couldn't tell which way they were coming from, and that did him in, he collided head first with another person, one who was running. For an instant the other person turned on a flash light which shone on him until they both slipped and the other person landed on top of Charlie.  
  
"Ow." He muttered, forgetting to be quiet. 'Besides, my cover is already blown.' He thought. "Charlie, shh." Olivia muttered in the darkness. "I can't find my flashlight." Suddenly he felt her hand on his upper arm and his breath stopped. She released it and he breathed normally again until her light shone on him. They were so close, he could feel her breath on his cheek, a small shiver went up and down his spine and he muttered. "Could you move?" But, when she did, he regretted it. 'Maybe, maybe I could tell her tonight. Fidelio is pressuring me to tell her. But it could never work, if we ever married, they'd do to me what they did to dad, whether they killed him or hypnotized him.'  
  
Charlie had fallen for Olivia ever since the night he had come out of the maze. He couldn't have helped it, that look on her face. "Olivia, I'm glad I met you... there's something I've been meaning to tell you." A pause. "I've got something to tell you too." She whispered. "But both can wait until breakfast, can't they?" Charlie was about to protest, to say that his words couldn't wait, but then thought better of it. "But first thing, okay?" He said, and she nodded.  
  
The next morning seemed to come soon enough and soon enough he found himself talking to Olivia. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" The girl with long purple hair asked. He couldn't help but look her over. She had a gorgeous figure, a flat stomach that he found himself aching to feel held against him. "Olivia... I think that I'm in love with... someone here." She looked at him cautiously. "Me too." Charlie's stomach dropped. 'Probably Fidelio or something, why would anyone like me?' "Who?" HE asked. She shook her head turning red. "You first." Charlie shook his head. "I asked you first." A pause, then. "Same time?" Olivia suggested, and he nodded after much thought.  
  
"Alright..." At this point they were oblivious to the fact that Emma, Fidelio, Billy Raven, Tancred, Lysander and even Mr. Pilgrim -the mysterious piano teacher- were watching with fascination. "Its you." They said in perfect unison. Charlie was stunned, stunned so much in fact, that he was stuck rooted on the spot. Olivia however, seemed to have gained control, because she suddenly took Charlie's hand and gave him a peck on the lips. Then turning, she followed the others to the dinning hall. Now Charlie was only left with one other person, this person finally spoke.  
  
"My little Charlie, you've grown up too fast." Suddenly pulled from his thoughts he turned around to see Mr. Pilgrim, sitting against one wall with tears leaking down his face. And even as the tears came, Charlie watched his face begin to distort, change. It came to rest at something much like his own, with red hair. "Charlie, I'm Lyell Bone, I'm your father." He stood there stunned for a moment and then, everything fell together. "Of course. I knew you weren't dead. I knew one of the Bloors had just hypnotized you. It makes sense, the piano... the organ... all of it." Charlie muttered staring in awe, just short of utter disbelief at his father. "You, that is to say, Mr. Pilgrim, always was so distant, like he was under a spell." Now it was Charlie's turn to lose a tear, temporarily forgetting that he'd just gotten his first kiss moments ago. He stepped forward, as Lyell regained his composure; Charlie walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the man, burying his face against his father's chest. "Its you...it's really you."  
  
"Charlie, we... we've got to go." Charlie stepped back. "If you come out... does that mean that we'll be safe again, that Grandma Bone won't have control of us?" Lyell raised an eyebrow. "What? Explain." And so Charlie told him of the residence of the house, of his discovery of his gifts, of the power of his grandmother. "I see, and Paton is finally standing up. Good for him. But to answer your question... yes, it'll mean we'll be free. The Bloors will not want to make a scene. They know they're not as safe as they used to be. They'll let me go; now on to breakfast, I must talk with the Headmaster."  
  
Lyell smiled down at Charlie and then said. "You remind me a lot of your mother." Then he turned and walked off, down the hall at an incredible rate. Mr. Pilgrim was gone. Lyell Bone was back. Grinning he slipped into the hall and got his food then sat down beside Fidelio and explained. Five minutes later, all within the room heard a loud noise, like a crash, and the room gained two occupants. Through the door came Lyell, who none recognized as Mr. Pilgrim, and then followed Dr. Bloor. "Charlie, Charlie Bone, come on son. We're leaving; you won't be able to return here until Monday." Lyell said, making his way toward Charlie.  
  
"Sure. Is it; is it okay if Olivia comes over when Fidelio comes for my music lesson?" Lyell nodded and Charlie stood. Leaving the hall, Charlie turned to his father. "This is almost like a dream honestly." Lyell smiled. "Not for me, for me this is finally waking up."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Bad way to end it yet? Well that's okay if enough reviews come, a series could be made of this. 


End file.
